Festering Love
by TidalWaveKitty
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki finds himself in a rather unpleasant bonded relationship. He hates himself for being a victim and not fighting back, but with threats against his new family, what can he do? He'd sacrifice himself rather than let other people around him get hurt. But what do you tell your child when the man they've known as there father, isn't really their dad?
1. Chapter 1

Less than a few minutes after Katsuki gave birth, it was rather obvious that the child was not Eijiro's. The dull blue eyes that greeted them just gave hint that not all was right in the Kirishima family. The black hair that started growing could easily be excused for Eijiro's natural color, but things still weren't matching up.

Of course, no one dared to ask questions though; like why the weird eye color, why was he born six months after their wedding, or why did his mating mark make him smell like someone other than Eijiro?

No one asked, but of course Eijiro knew the reasons behind it. It wasn't his place to tell other people what happened to Katsuki though. Because the blond was still traumatized by the event. He knew why his lover would sometimes flinch away from his touch or would avoid having sex with him.

It was all because of one person.

Katsuki struggled hard against his bonds, but they were just counteracting to his hips pushing backwards, towards the sweet friction his instincts craved. His logical side knew that this was terrible, but his omegan side wanted nothing more than to be filled. That's what happened during heat. But the fact he was spending it with an alpha like Dabi made his blood boil. His body didn't care if it was a hero or a villain thrusting into him though.

The blond gave a pathetic whimper into his gag as he felt the male releasing into him again, as this was their second time going at it. The knot kept them together though. Katsuki knew better than to try and pull away with the alpha's knot stuck inside of him. It would just hurt them both.

He could feel the male's breath against his neck as he leaned over. "Well, Katsuki? How does it feel? Knowing you're going to have my pups? I was always careful to keep a condom on when you were younger. But now it doesn't matter." He could feel Dabi's tongue lave over the bite mark on his neck. The mating mark that the raven had given him earlier as a 'gift'.

"You'll keep it," the alpha's hand ran over his stomach "or I'll just find you again during your heat and give you another one. You understand that, right?"

Katsuki growled against the cloth in his mouth.

"No no, that's not the kind of response I'm looking for. You have to nod your head if you understand, Katsuki. You're going to keep this child so you can look at them and always remember who claimed you. Who you belong to." The tongue ran over his neck again and the blond could feel himself shiver.

He hated this, but he still nodded his head. He was too scared of having to go through this again. There was no hero to come and save him now. Nobody probably even noticed he was missing yet. This was so humiliating. Getting dominated and impregnated by a villain.

How pathetic.

Dabi continued to whisper possessive phrases into his ear, hand rubbing over his stomach while the alpha's knot went back down. Once Dabi had pulled out, Katsuki was finally able to slump down on the bed, hands still restrained behind his back.

"I'll go get some water. Can't have you getting sick on me," he said before calmly stepping out of the room as he fixed his pants.

The omega groaned as he tried to roll onto his side. But no matter what, he couldn't get comfortable with his hands behind his back like this. This was terrible, having to go through the torture again. But this time it was just him and Dabi. There was no sign of anyone else. Not even another scent.

It was strange. But his thoughts of confusion were broken as he felt something dripping out of his rear, down between his legs and onto the bed. Well, he knew what it was, he just didn't like thinking about it. The thought about having that man's sperm inside of him made him feel sick. But he resisted the urge to throw up due to the gag in his mouth. He didn't really want to taste his own vomit for however long Dabi would be gone.

But being alone didn't last as long as he had wanted because he soon heard footsteps outside again and the door opened. He watched the alpha approach, glaring daggers at him. Dabi was unsurprisingly calm, crouching down beside the bed, with a glass of water in hand. "Now listen, I'm gonna make you a deal. If you don't put up a fight, I'll let you go once your heat ends. I'll even take off your restraints. I wanna take good care of my mate, but if you're going to be aggressive, I can't do that. You do understand, don't you Katsuki?"

Of course he understood, but that would be submitting himself to be the victim, and it would show he was weak. But what other option did he have? Kirishima wouldn't be stopping by until the weekend and that was still three days away.

He let out a whimper before nodding his head. He hated this, so much, but even as a hero, there was only so much he could do. Obviously, Dabi was aware of his schedule, and he didn't really feel like going through this again. It was already too late to fight mating, they were bonded, there was no going back.

"Good boy." Dabi pushed him to sit up before removing the gag.

"I hate you," the blond grumbled before feeling the edge of the glass pressing up between his lips.

"Be quiet and drink. You'll be dripping for me later anyways."

Katsuki grumbled at the thought, but he knew he would be right. His body would want his mate, and with Dabi's scent dominating the room, the want would be even worse.

It was within the next few hours that he started feeling hot again. Dabi had eagerly pushed him down onto his back before remembering to take off his restraints. As soon as his hands were free, he wanted to fight back, to use his quirk. But his body was making his mind hazy. This was his mate, why would he hurt his mate? And Dabi knew that the blond was done for as he easily pushed his dick back inside.

"Still so tight Katsuki. So perfect. You must have really saved yourself for me. Were you waiting for this maybe? For me to take you again?"

The omega just whimpered and shook his head, gripping tightly onto the bedding, letting his body enjoy the feeling...

The days were agonizing. Katsuki had faintly heard his phone ringing at some point from the pocket of his pants, outside of the room. It had been Kirishima. He knew that ringtone too well. But they had been in the middle of sex.

Dabi had pressed down harder on his wrists, growling at him to ignore it.

By the end, Katsuki was still conflicted with himself. He was disgusted with himself, hating how he had allowed the male to take him so many times. He had stopped counting after ten. But the omegan part of himself felt so satisfied, to be filled over and over again. There was no way in hell he wasn't pregnant. And that pissed him off more. If he got rid of it though, he would just be dragged back to this torture.

He had been blindfolded when Dabi had finally allowed him out of the small room and got him dressed. He still felt disgusting. He needed a shower, badly.

The alpha then proceeded to leave him back at his apartment, licking over his neck and patting his stomach before leaving.

He should have chased after him, but he didn't have the energy.

The omega had taken a shower as soon as he was inside, but every part of him still felt disgusting. What would Kirishima say if he saw him like this?

Kirishima. Fuck, he needed to call him.

Everything came so suddenly. The call from Bakugou, requesting for him to come over; seeing the mating mark on his neck, and the bruising around his neck and wrists; smelling that strange scent. It had all sent him into a strange shock.

Sure they had hooked up every so often, it hadn't really been anything serious up until recently, when they had 'kind of' started dating (on Bakugou's terms).

But that day, Bakugou didn't tell him what happened, he had just hugged him, whimpering. This wasn't the Bakugou he had known in high school. This was a weak omega that had become a victim. And he didn't like it. He really didn't like that. It pissed him off beyond belief. Kirishima had held the blond tight against his chest, stroking through his hair and telling him it was alright, even though the omega would refuse, almost screaming out that it wasn't.

The red headed alpha wasn't allowed to know about the incident until after they were married. It had been a hasty thing, and honestly, Kirishima hadn't really felt ready for married life, but the way that Bakugou had clung to him, praying for him to stay with him, how could he say no?

Even on that day, it had seemed like Katsuki still had no intention of telling him.

Kirishima had approached him carefully that night, sitting beside him on the edge of the bed. Katsuki always looked so sad. He didn't hold his head high anymore. Eijiro wanted to help, of course he did, he wanted to help his husband more than anything in the world.

The blond had been staring down at his feet when Eijiro reached over and gently took hold of his hand. "Katsuki..won't...Won't you tell me what happened to you? Please, it kills me to see you like this. This isn't you. You have to talk about this. Bottling it up doesn't help."

"I know that..dumbass." He still squeezed the red head's hand in return.

"Then tell me, get it off your chest. I'm not going to love you any less."

Katsuki slowly turned his head to look the male in the eyes, something he rarely did anymore, "You'll hate me. You should already hate this thing inside of me, and the mark on my neck."

Eijiro had been a little taken aback by that, but he quickly reached to cup the omega's cheek. "Katsuki, I don't care about any of that stuff. A child is a child. I don't care if I'm their real father. They'll be a part of our family. And as for the mark, it does hurt to see that on you. But knowing that you're with me anyways, makes me really happy. Believe me."

He could see the hot tears forming in Katsuki's eyes. They slipped down his cheeks as he finally let everything slip out. Everything that had happened, how ashamed and used he felt. But it had been so good to get it off his chest, and to feel Eijiro's supportive arms wrapping around him. It finally put his mind at ease for a few moments.

Katsuki actually felt content with the moment, pulling the red headed alpha into a kiss, something they hadn't done for quite a few weeks. But what had really shocked Eijiro was when Katsuki had asked to have sex. He hadn't so much as touched the omega since the incident, so his heart swelled with happiness that Katsuki wanted him to touch him. Even with the mark on his neck.

But after prepping him, it went south. As he had pushed his shaft inside of the omega, a strange sound had come from the male. It only took a few moments for him to register that Katsuki had thrown up.

Katsuki's body was rejecting this foreign alpha so hard that it had caused him to vomit. That was why it was so hard for mated omega's to find different alpha's. Their bodies didn't like it. Mates were supposed to last forever.

Of course, Eijiro had insisted on stopping, moving to pull out, but the blond had practically cried out for him to continue; to force his body to be happy with this. His mate wasn't loved. He loved Eijiro.

The omega had thrown up two more times before finally being pleasured enough to release. Even still, he puked again when Eijiro came inside of him. By the end it was just bile coming up, but Eijiro was quick to clean up, putting fresh sheets on the bed, so Katsuki could sleep. He was obviously worn out. And the red head hated this. There was nothing he could do though. He would just have to make the omega's body understand; that he would be the one fucking Katsuki from that day forward, that any other child Katsuki had would be his.

Kazue was still a good child, even with villain blood running through his veins. Katsuki always tried hard not to think about it though. Eijiro had easily stepped into the role of his father. And that was fine. He was Kazue Kirishima after all.

But even still, Katsuki was never really happy. He wanted to actually have a child with Eijiro, but it took nearly a year and three heats before he was actually able to conceive again. The process had almost been heartbreaking, especially for Eijiro; to come home to see the omega crying in the bathroom and muttering about how it hadn't worked. No matter how much he hugged him and kissed him, Eijiro knew that his words and affections weren't what got Katsuki to stop crying after each heat.

The day he had come home to a smiling Katsuki lifted a giant weight off his shoulders. Of course he was happy, he was beyond happy. And it was cute trying to explain having a sibling to a one-year-old.

Akiko was a beautiful little girl, sporting fiery red eyes, and the hair that was already starting to poke out was almost stark white, a good sign that it would be Katsuki's beautiful ash blond color. That fact alone made Eijiro really happy. Of course, Kazue was curious about the child as well, staring intently as they sat in the hospital room; he would do it at home as well. The little raven would insist on watching his sister sleep when he was supposed to be taking his own nap, holding gently onto her hand through the bars of her crib. Katsuki just ended up placing a pillow and blanket in the room because Kazue would end up falling asleep anyways.

Kazue always expressed great interest in watching after his sister, even as he grew older. He would play with her, and help put her to bed, even volunteering to push her stroller whenever they went out. Both parents didn't really understand where the protective, brotherly act came from, but it was cute.

Akiko would always giggle happily when Kazue would kiss her forehead, telling her how cute she was. It was just too sweet, Eijiro would always hop on the opportunities to take pictures of their children, eager to start a scrapbook of them. To show off to everyone else, because they had been the first to have a child. But their friends weren't all that far behind.

The next few years were pleasant. The pair had slowed their roll, leaving space after Akiko. Katsuki wanted to work as a pro for at least a little bit of time. He still wanted to be great. And that's what he started doing shortly after Akiko was a year old. He started focusing more on his career again. He hadn't even thought about having another child until both had started going to school.

He was thankful that Eijiro actually lived close to a school. It gave their kids the option to walk to school. Kazue and Akiko would walk hand in hand as they left in the morning, Kazue always marching in step, and the little blonde would try to stumble along beside him. Where Kazue had gotten the military act from, he wasn't sure. Probably from his first year of school.

But since the kids did only have a few blocks to walk, after Akiko's first month, he let the two of them walk on their own when he left for work. Things were so peaceful. Crimes had started to slow down and his days were mostly preoccupied with patrols. He was finally starting to be happy; to be able to be the first home, cook dinner, greet his two kids and then his husband. It was a good form of domestic. And he loved it.

But reality came crashing down after Akiko had started her second year of school and Kazue was in his third year.

Katsuki had been expecting it to be a normal day again, but his mind was instantly a little panicked when he turned the doorknob (a simple habit before putting in the key) and found it was already unlocked. It wasn't like Eijiro to come home early without sending a message, and the blond knew that he had not gotten a message from him at all today. So he was hesitant as he pushed open the door and stepped into the house, eyes on alert for anything strange.

"Hello?" He could already see that this wasn't a robbery. Everything was still in its place. Except, there was a picture frame laying in the hallway. Katsuki pulled off his shoes and shut the door before stepping over to pick it up. He already knew it was their wedding picture, but what he wasn't expecting was to see that the glass around Eijiro's face had been cracked.

That's when he felt the arms wrapping around his waist and tongue running over the mark on his neck.

Ah, he had been in such a panic, his mind hadn't even registered the scent in the air.

"Dabi.."

"You've sure made a nice place for yourself, Katsuki." The alpha's hand easily slipped under his shirt and ran over his stomach, "But you're not being a very loyal mate. Having a pup with someone else, how mean."

The omega couldn't even respond. He was frozen. The torture came back to his mind so easily and he returned to being the helpless omega that Dabi had taken advantage of. He could register what was going on, but his mind couldn't find the will to react.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Shh, it's a few minutes late for Katsuki's birthday

but have a birthday gift

Sorry it's so short, it's all I have without breaking into the stuff I'm currently writing

He groaned into the darkness, rolling his hips hopelessly against the raven's. Dabi knew when his heat was. It was sickening. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. He could hear his phone ringing, constantly. Eijiro. Eijiro. Eijiro. Deku. Eijiro. The ringtones soon just became background noise as he moaned.

Katsuki could feel himself drowning in the sex. It felt different than it did with Eijiro. And he hated that. He didn't want Dabi to be his mate.

He supposed that's why he really hated this part of himself. Hated being an omega, even if it meant he wouldn't have his kids. Heats were the worst. But his body really didn't care it. It felt so much better to do it with your mate. Even if there was no love. The male's scent excited and also calmed him. It was crazy.

The few days his heat lasted blurred together. He couldn't even remember what happened, but Katsuki found himself waking up to greet the ceiling of a hospital room, then his husband's face was invading his vision.

"Katsuki! I was so worried about you! What happened? Why didn't you pick up your phone?!"

The omega let out a groan and covered his eyes with his arm, "Moron." The scent alone should have been enough, but if Eijiro hadn't been the one to bring him to the hospital, he supposed that the thick layer of cleaning and medicinal supplies would block out everything.

"Moron? You're the one that never picked up. And the doctor said it was in your pocket when you came in."

He could feel the alpha's hand gently grasping onto his own. This was all so stupid. He was just a victim again. But, what could he say? Dabi's words rang clean in his mind.

"If you get rid of it, I might not limit myself to just you anymore. That husband of yours would probably look really good splattered across the pavement, don't you think?"

Katsuki could feel himself shiver at the thought. He was disappointed in how easily he could picture that happening, and it made him feel sick.

"Katsuki?"

"What?" He slowly withdrew his arm so that he could peek at the alpha.

There was a grim expression. One he didn't see often. It scared him what was going to come out of the male's mouth.

"It was him again, wasn't it?"

Crap. He quickly covered his eyes again. "So what if it was?" Nothing could be done about it now. It had already happened.

But he could feel the alpha's hand tightening around his own. And then hardening. "Because this shouldn't have happened. Not again. I should have been there. To help you.." Eijiro trailed off, voice obviously showing how agitated he really was.

Katsuki could hear the door opening though, and soon two little footsteps ran over to the other side of the bed.

"Mama! Daddy said he wasn't sure when you would wake up! But now you're up and.." Kazue's sweet, familiar voice was soon drowned out by his own thoughts.

Yeah, of course it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Nothing should ever happen like this, but it does. That was the cruel reality they lived in. Lives weren't always picture perfect; past or present. His eyes slowly looked down to his son. He had never seen him as a problem, of course not; he loved him. But staring at those blue eyes brought a horrible feeling coursing through his body. It was strange.

He reached a careful hand out to run through Kazue's hair, seemingly stopping him in his talking before Akiko suddenly butted in. "Me too! Me too!"

Katsuki gave a pained smile before carefully pushing himself to sit up, patting the bed beside him. "Get up here already. I'm so happy to see both of you."

Staring down at the pregnancy test, Katsuki's hand shook.

Positive. Again.

He wanted to cry. To say he didn't want this, but knowing that Dabi would be watching him, what could he do? It didn't matter how many patrols Eijiro went on, there was no sign of the raven haired alpha. But at this point, it was probably a good thing. He knew how Eijiro felt, how much hatred he had bottled up with nowhere to go.

What would he do when he told him this? Even if he did go to the doctor, there was the chance that Dabi would just find him again, and he hated this feeling.

He hated being scared. He was just Dabi's terrified victim, and he cursed himself for letting it happen. He also cursed the mark on his neck that kept him from doing anything to the male when he had the chance. That part of him loved Dabi, and he wanted to kill that part of himself, but he couldn't.

Slumping down to the floor, he buried his face into his hands after throwing away the test.

Things were already hard enough with Kazue. Sure the boy didn't know who his real father was, and he never wanted to tell him, or anyone else. There was nothing wrong with him. He was a perfectly normal kid, quirk and all.

He was 'the best big brother ever', according to Akiko. What more could he ask for? And Eijiro never treated him any different. He wasn't seen as 'the other child'. He was their first child, even if he wasn't Eijiro's own flesh and blood.

Katsuki let out a shaky breath as he heard the front door opening. The kids were home. Great.

Attempting to pull himself together, he pushed himself up off the floor and stepped out of the bathroom. He hadn't started crying, so that was a good thing. Easier to hide the fact he was upset. And children weren't as keen to the scent of distress like Eijiro would be when he came home. He had the time to calm himself though.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Woah. So here you go, up to date on everything I currently have written. There probably won't be another chapter for a little while, and I'm hoping that the next one can be longer too.

There was no point in trying to hide the pregnancy. The news got out rather quickly as soon as the media caught him with the slightest of a stomach bulge, but he didn't care. He and Eijiro both lied through their teeth, saying that it was Red Riot's child whenever they were asked. And everyone believed it. Why would they ever have a reason to question it? It was obvious that they were in love, so yeah, why not have another child?

But once again, when Haruki was born, there was a lot of excitement, and many silent questions. Because Haruki had those same dull blue eyes that his older brother did. It was concerning. Everyone in their friend group was trying to figure out what could be done, but when Katsuki didn't say anything, what _could_ be done? They didn't know the truth behind any of it. And that's how things stayed.

Or that's how he wanted it to be.

Haruki had barely been out of the hospital for a month before there was a knock at the door. Katsuki glanced at the clock as he held the child against his shoulder gently. It was a little bit early for the kids to be coming home. Perhaps it was a friend, but there had been no messages.

As soon as he opened the door, he hated himself for not thinking far ahead enough check out the window to see who it was.

Dabi's mismatched face was soon invading his space. He could feel one hand pushing on his left shoulder while the other laid gently over the hand that rested against Haruki's small back. The door shut, most likely from the raven's foot kicking it shut.

"D-Dabi..!" He wanted to take a defensive stance, hold his child as far away from this man as he could, but just smelling his scent left him spellbound. All he could do was stand and let his rage boil.

The blond was immediately brought back to his senses though as he felt Haruki's small warmth being pulled away from his shoulder. Right into Dabi's arms. How much he wanted to scream. To yell at him. To fight back. But all he could do was weakly reach out with a whimpered "Don't hurt him.."

Pathetic. He was supposed to be the hero. Not just to the public, but to his children. Haruki didn't know him as a hero, he knew him as his mother, as his protector. And he was failing.

"Now why would I hurt my own son?" Dabi turned his back on the omega, cradling the little baby in the crook of his arm. "You never told me how cute he is, Katsuki. I bet little Kazue looked exactly the same. My eyes, my hair."

Katsuki whimpered again and tried to reach out the alpha, feebly attempting to take his son back. "You monster..let him go, he never did anything.." His voice sounded so pathetic. How could he let himself be so weak?

Dabi spared him a glance over his shoulder. "How cruel of you Katsuki. As if I would hurt my child. Stop crying about it." The alpha turned back and handed him over.

As soon as Haruki was safely back into his arms, Katsuki's senses finally kicked into action. "Monster! Get out! Get out of my house! You're not welcome here!" Even with the child tight against his chest, he screamed at the male, pushing him with one hand back towards the door.

"So mean, Katsuki. I wasn't doing anything. And you opened the door for me. But I suppose I did what I came for." The alpha calmly opened the door and stepped outside, pausing once on the front step.

The blond wondered why he would stop, and readily moved to shove him again, only to stop as he spotted his two other children standing just inside the front gate. Kazue held his sister's hand tightly, free hand gripping onto his book bag strap. There was a conflicted look on his face, like he knew that something wasn't right, but Akiko just tilted her head, wondering why her brother had stopped walking so suddenly.

Katsuki was in a small panic. What was he to do? How do you explain this? He barely had time to think before Dabi was walking towards them. He couldn't see the male's face, but he was scared about what expression he would be making.

"And there he is. My big boy." Dabi's arms opened as he approached the little raven. "He looks so proud of himself."

Kazue's eyes started to dart between his mother and the man that stood before him. What was he supposed to do? The question was obvious in the boy's eyes. But Katsuki was still frozen in the door frame, holding Haruki tight against his chest, the baby somehow keeping calm despite everything.

Time seemed to slow down in that moment though. Dabi was barely a foot away from them, arms stretched out in front of him. And the look that went across Kazue's face told how much fear there was before a black puff of smoke formed between them. Kazue came running out from the cloud, darting around Dabi with his sister in tow as he ran to his mother, clutching tightly onto his leg.

Katsuki was shocked for a moment, but it didn't take long for him to understand that Kazue had caused the smoke in order to make an escape, and Dabi was left stunned at the gate. The blond easily leaned down to wrap his free arm around both his kids, pulling them close against him as the alpha turned back around to peer at them curiously.

"Oh, I see," he muttered, eyes obviously boring down onto Kazue, "you never told him, did you? Who his real father is."

The omega tensed as he pulled both children closer, trying to step back into the house. To get them away. He needed to set Haruki somewhere safe before he could even try to fight. "Of course I didn't tell him. There was no reason for him to know. Now leave."

Dabi sighed and stood up straight, placing his hands on his hips. "Alright, I guess I'll tell him then. It'll be a while until Haruki can understand it.."

Katsuki instantly tensed, eyes widening in fear as he tried to cover Kazue's ears. But with only one free hand, it was hard. "Don't you dare say a word to him! You already ruined his life enough!"

The alpha sneered "Ruined? I've barely been a part of it."

Kazue looked up at his mother curiously. "Mama..what's he talking about?"

"Kazue, don't listening to him. He's lying." He tried to pull his family back into the house, but Dabi was close behind, looming over them.

"Lying? How rude. You're the one that has been lying to him all his life. Honestly, he has no reason to trust the words that you say if you can't even tell him who his father is."

Katsuki could feel Kazue shifting against his arm, but his eyes were focused on Dabi now, obviously not liking being torn between his mother and this stranger. And Dabi knew that he had his attention, so he crouched down, and latched onto Katsuki's free arm so that he couldn't drag them away. "Oh, Kazue. It's sad. Because you should be able to recognize the face of your father. That was my bad, yeah?"

"Dabi, don't you-" Katsuki threatened.

"But you should know who your real dad is...because it's me."

Kazue's little eyes went wide with shock and clutched tighter onto his mother. And he started to shake his head. "No..that's not true..Eiji's my dad."

"Your mother has been lying to you Kazue. Because he doesn't want to admit to the truth. You're my little boy."

"Dabi, shut up!" Katsuki shouted, trying to pull his arm away from the alpha.

"He has, the right to know, Katsuki."

The moments after that were filled with arguing as Katsuki tried to shield his children away from the reality. He couldn't even remember when Eijiro had come home. There had just been a lot of yelling, and..flames. The red head had grabbed onto his collar and tried to take a few swings at Dabi, with threats and harsh names, but the raven haired alpha had been quick to make an escape, abandoning his jacket in the process.

Eijiro had ran after him, but after three hours of searching in the neighborhood and surrounding areas, there was nothing. It was like he had never been there in the first place. Eijiro came home looking dejected, but agitated beyond belief. And Katsuki was almost scared to see that wild look in his eyes.

But the person he was more concerned about was Kazue. He had started crying at some point, mumbling to himself that he wasn't true. But there was so much shock in his eyes, that Katsuki knew that he had believed what Dabi had told him. Even if he was only 4-years-old. He knew deep down that those words had been true.

All Katsuki could do was hold his son close to his chest, and mumble that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe that this would be the end of everything.

And for a time, it was.


	4. Finale

As Kazue moved into middle school, Katsuki found himself feeling more relaxed with life. After the last time Dabi had visited, he hadn't come back. And Kazue seemed to be rather..calm about it. Katsuki had been reluctant to tell him, but once he did, he felt a small sense of relief. Kazue had been more confused about why they had felt the need to lie to him about it, but once his parents had told him that his real father was a villain, he seemed to understand. Seemed to, because he never brought it up again.

About two months after the raven had started middle school, Katsuki found himself in the kitchen making breakfast, same as usual, but when he turned from the stove to set some plates on the table, he was rather surprised to see Kazue already sitting at the table. Kazue always said hello in the morning, so finding him sitting there so silently was a little worrying.

"Good morning," he said as he set a plate down in front of him. "Did you not sleep well last night?"

"..I slept fine," he mumbled, hands folding together briefly in thanks before he started to eat.

"You sure darling? It's not like you to be so quiet."

He stroked a few comforting fingers through his hair before Akiko came darting into the kitchen, yelling an eager, "Good morning!" as she took her usual spot at the table. Katsuki was a little reluctant to turn his attention away from Kazue, who obviously wasn't himself, but other duties called. Plating up the rest of the food, he set the other four plates at the table, Eijirou walked in shortly after with a yawn, hair still wet from his morning shower.

Katsuki did have to go wake Hiroki up for his breakfast before they were all seated at the table. But by the time that the blond had managed to start eating, Kazue was already done and excusing himself.

Something really was not right. Katsuki wasn't even sure of what to do though. He knew that he had been stubborn and a brat when he was younger, but he had never gone through a mood shift like this. So would talking to his mother even be helpful? Perhaps Deku or Mina would be good to ask. They did have kids around that age. He just didn't understand what was going on. Kazue had seemed fine just yesterday..

Mina chewed ideally on her straw as she looked at the blond, Izuku actually drinking from his as Katsuki seemingly vented about his predicament with his oldest child. The pink woman was the first to speak up though. "And how long has this actually been going on for?"

Katsuki sighed and rubbed his temple. "About a week now..I don't get what happened. Did I do something?"

"Are you sure it's not something at school?" Izuku asked softly. "He is just starting out.."

Katsuki leaned back heavily in his seat as he polished off the last of his drink. "I don't know. He won't talk to me. And Eiji just says I'm imagining things. I'm not crazy. His attitude just turned on a dime and I want to know why. This isn't Kazue. You know that." They both nodded before Mina dropped her straw back into her cup.

"Then why don't you go talk with his teachers? Maybe they noticed? Or maybe it's just a home thing and he's perfectly fine at school?"

Katsuki groaned just at the thought that maybe it was something at home that was affecting his mood. He really didn't want that. But it wasn't like anything had changed at home. They hadn't moved, and they rarely argued (that meant that Eijirou would raise his voice in turn rather than Katsuki just ranting and raving). Wasn't he being a good parent? He had thought he had been doing enough. He had tried to help Kazue with his homework when he asked. God, how he wished that Kazue would just ramble about his day at school, like he used to. What had middle school done to him?

Finding little help from his two companions, he was still left wondering what on earth he could do to help his son. Should he make him talk to a counselor? That seemed a little forced, but he wasn't really sure what else to do. He still wasn't..perfectly empathetic enough to try and understand what could possibly be happening at middle school to ruin Kazue's mood.

After dinner that night, he had tried to talk to Kazue again, but to no avail. What was he to do? As he slumped into his usual spot on the couch, his husband moved to join him, looking rather worn out from the days work.

"You should go to bed," he chided quietly, reaching up to run his fingers through the male's still dyed hair.

"And you should come join me." Eijirou grinned tiredly as he let his head rest against his mate's shoulder. "You look rather worried still. Kazue's just going through a mood. He might not be liking the change in school yet. I know I didn't like when I started middle school."

Katsuki knew that his husband was trying to cheer him up, but it wasn't really working. He put a fake smile on and leaned down to kiss his temple. "Just go to bed already."

The red head whined softly before moving up and out of his spot to meander towards their bedroom. The blond was slow to follow behind, pausing outside of Kazue's closed door. He looked at the wood, letting his fingers briefly graze over it before continuing on his path.

In the middle of the night though, he woke up with a start, feeling the cold sweat on his forehead. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about, but it obviously wasn't very good. Katsuki glanced over to the clock that rested on his nightstand. 12:32. Just wonderful. He groaned and pushed back his bangs before carefully sliding out of bed as to not disturb his husband.

Yawning as he stepped down the hall, he paused again outside of Kazue's bedroom. But this time, he had purpose to stop.

He could hear a voice, but it wasn't Kazue's.

The blond pressed his ear up against the door, trying to make out what the voice was saying, but it was too muffled. Pulling back, he knocked at the door before quickly opening it. If someone were inside, there would have been no time to hide. But as he opened the door, there was noone. Kazue wasn't even sitting up in bed. He was just curled up with his back towards the door and the window open.

Katsuki stood for a few moments before finally calling out in a whisper to his son, but there was no response. Had he been hearing things? Was he really going that crazy? He really hoped not.

As he moved to shut the door, there had been no way for him to notice that Kazue was in fact still awake, eyes wide open and staring in horror at the wall just meer inches from his face.

Over the next week, Katsuki kept getting up late at night, and every time, he would hear that voice coming from Kazue's room. And when he asked, the raven would just say that he had probably been talking in his sleep. Katsuki didn't really believe that, but what could he do? He wasn't just going to call his son a liar without any solid proof of it. And of course, Eijirou was of no help, saying it was silly to be checking in on him in the middle of the night.

He knew that something wasn't right, and it was obviously only affecting Kazue, because the other two were completely fine. So he had went and talked with his teachers at the end of the week. Of course, they had said they assumed he was always like that, quiet, keeping to himself and little group of friends.

Katsuki thanked the teachers as he left. Standing outside of the school building, he glanced up at the roof, seeing the sun slowly sinking behind it. Same as it always had been when he was going to school. It looked peaceful, but Katsuki's inside were still twisting with guilt that he had possibly done something to affect his little boy. His footsteps were heavy as he walked home, but he put a smile back on his face as he opened the door, greeting his younger two with a hug.

Another week went by like this. Katsuki had never felt so..helpless. He wanted to help Kazue, to know what was really going on with him, because this wasn't the little boy who's picture was proudly hanging on the wall in the main hallway. It looked like him, but it just..wasn't his son. Katsuki also started noticing that Kazue was slowly coming home later in the evenings; of course though, when asked, he just shrugged his shoulders and would mutter something about it not being important.

He tried not to think about it, but soon, it was two hours after Kazue was supposed to be getting out a school. And he _knew_ that Kazue hadn't joined any clubs, so what on earth was he doing? He looked over the clock again worried before his phone was going off. Akiko of course was hopping up off the couch to grab his phone off the table, running it into the kitchen to hand to him.

"It's auntie Deku, Momma!" She said, bouncing before the male took it from her hand.

"I can see, thank you darling." He stroked his fingers through her hair as he brought the phone up to his ear. It was a little strange to be getting a call from Izuku in the middle of the week. "Hello-"

"Kacchan."

Instant panic shot through his body, just from the _sound_ of Izuku's voice. He'd never sensed so much fear from him before. "Izuku, what-?"

He was cut off again. "Kazue! At the school, you gotta hurry!"

Katsuki removed his fingers from his daughter's hair and moved to step out of the kitchen. "What happened?"

"It hasn't..Kacchan, you gotta," there was a large intake of breath, "-he's up on the roof.."

Then of course he heard his mate's phone going off. But, he couldn't even think straight enough to tell him. Katsuki jammed his feet into his shoes and bolted out the door. There was so much panic, so much _fear_ coursing through his blood, it was a miracle he even made it to the school, because he wasn't really aware of what street he was on.

On the roof, where there had never been a chain put up. Kazue..on the roof. He felt sick. He could feel the burn running up his throat, but it never made it out.

There was already a small crowd standing at the base of the building by the time that he had gotten there. No police yet, but he could finally hear the siren. And he looked up, to the figure, very clearly standing on the edge of the roof. His little boy. Hair whipping back and forth in the wind.

But Deku was soon there, grasping his shoulders, panic and fear, not even in his hero costume. Why had he been here? His gaze wandered, easily spotting Shouto not that far away, on his phone, clutching tightly onto their daughter's hand.

Katsuki pushed the smaller omega aside, in a daze as he approached the building. He..he couldn't make out Kazue's face. What expression was he making. Why?

"Kazue!" He felt the sting in his eyes as he cried out his name desperately. There was a shift in his figure, but no response. Then the hand on his shoulder, and he glanced away to find his mate, panting, probably from running after him.

There was still so much fear running through him, even his mate's scent did nothing. "Kazue!" He stepped closer. "Kazue please, why? What happened? What did I _do_?" He needed to get up there, to pull him away, hug him..never let go because if he..He didn't even want to think about it.

A voice came on the wind, but it was so soft, he couldn't make it out. Fuck. He needed to get up there. The blond broke away from his mate's hold, dashing inside the building. His foot falls were so loud, he felt like he was going crazy as he raced up the stairs. Then the cries from outside. He could hear it from an open window, and he panicked again, skipping every two steps as he burst out onto the rooftop. There..was no Kazue.

Katsuki couldn't even get out a scream as he raced over to the ledge. There were little fingers poking over the top, he could see them. Once his hand met the ledge, he looked down to see him, his little boy, crying, feet scraping desperately against the side of the building.

"Kazue!" There was no hesitation to latch onto the boy's wrist, leaning over the edge to try and reach for his other hand.

The raven's gaze turned up to meet him. "Momma.." There wasn't fear in his voice. It was guilt.

"Baby, you have to give me your hand." He leaned further over, swiping for his free hand. He could see Eijirou, standing helplessly at the base of the building. Izuku seemed to be the one taking action to help, jumping up to one of the windows and trying to crawl his way up the building.

"Momma..I.." His fingers slipped off of the building, and Katsuki grunted as there was suddenly a lot more weight to hold.

"Kazue, baby, you need to give me your hand." He could feel his wrist slowly slipping out of his hand. He should be able to lift him. Why? Why was this so hard? Why was it so hard _when this mattered the most_? He tried so desperately to find the boy's flailing hand. Then, a brush of fingers. He leaned over just a smidge more and latched onto Kazue's hand.

There was a brief feeling a relief that washed over him as he started tugging him back upwards, up onto the ledge and then properly onto the roof. There was no hesitation to wrap his arms around the boy. He never wanted to let go again. "Kazue, darling.." He couldn't even get the question out. He worried that it was still somehow his fault, that he had somehow led his child to _this_.

The raven was trembling in his arms, clutching tightly onto the back of his shirt. "Momma..I..I'm sorry..I..I can't..he..I'm sorry." Katsuki could feel the growing wetness against his shoulder.

The blond pulled him back to look at him. "Kazue..you..you gotta tell me why."

His eyes were so watery, blue hues shining in the evening glow. "Momma..he..he said he'd hurt you..and daddy. I couldn't..I can't.."

"Who said that Kazue?"

"..Dabi..He would stand outside..my window. I'm sorry.."

Katsuki didn't hesitate to pull the boy back against his chest, stroking through his hair. "Nothing is gonna happen to us baby. What else did he say? Why, this?"

Kazue shifted in his arms. "He said..I should be a villain..That because I'm his son I should go join him. But I..I couldn't ever respond. So he would just tell me things..and it was so scary.."

"Oh, Kazue, you should have just talked to us. I was so worried about you darling, you know I was." He'd been doing nothing but asking how things were going, shouldn't that have been obvious?

"But momma..he said..you don't like me..Cause I'm a villian's kid.."

Katsuki tightened his arms around him. "Kazue, you could be a monster for all I care and I would still love you. You're my son, no matter what anyone else says, do you understand?" He could feel Kazue's head nodding. He slowly slumped onto the ground, hearing the voices of other people starting to surround them; but he didn't care. All he was worried about was keeping Kazue close until his body stopped shaking. And it didn't for a long time.

He hated having to talk with the police, but he knew it had to happen, his hand latched quite tightly onto Kazue's. When they were finally able to return home, he let Kazue sleep in their bed. Even if he was in middle school, Katsuki didn't want to just leave him in his room by himself again. The blond did his best to try and help things get back to normal, letting Kazue sleep in their room for as long as he wanted.

When the boy did finally return to his room, Katsuki woke up part way through the night, leaning outside of Kazue's door just to make sure he wasn't hearing any voices again. But there never was any. Katsuki had thought that all that bad things had finally passed them over. He wanted it to be over.

It was almost a month after that that Katsuki was out doing his usually grocery shopping, but as he turned the block to get to their house, he had to pause at the familiar figure that stood in front of him. His arms locked up tight and he growled.

"Woah, Katsuki, no need to get excited, I'm not looking for a fight." Dabi calmly stuffed his hands into his pockets, not making any move to come closer.

"Get the hell out of here. Don't you have something else to do other than torment people?"

"Not really much I can do blondie. I'm a villain, remember? No one wants to hire me even if I tried."

"That's not my fault." He was blocking the gate, he couldn't make it inside.

"Didn't say it was. I chose this." Dabi shifted his weight to his other foot. "And just so you know, I wasn't _trying_ to make Kazue hurt himself. That's why I'm leaving him be. He's my kid too. But you can't keep me from talking to him when he gets older."

Katsuki's hands tightened around the grocery bags. "You can't make him into a villain." He started to walk forward, determined to get inside.

Right when he was shouldering the male out of the way, he felt the fingers in his hair. But they weren't harsh, just..gently brushing through it for a moment. "Right. Got two heroes living in the house. Shouldn't have thought any different. But even if I don't make him into a villain, I will see him." The fingers were gone and Katsuki watched as he walked away. He should have run after him, tackle him, get him under arrest, but he just stood frozen at the gate before those raven black locks were disappearing around the corner.


End file.
